<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>heat waves by seaspect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907632">heat waves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaspect/pseuds/seaspect'>seaspect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Takes place during Servafes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:07:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25907632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaspect/pseuds/seaspect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Go to sleep already,” Ritsuka groans.</p>
<p>“After I finish this page,” Jeanne Alter responds with a huff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeanne d'Arc Alter | Avenger/Fujimaru Ritsuka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>heat waves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I refer to jeanne alter as “jeanne” here simply because it’s less clunky, and also how ritsuka refers to her. please take this self-indulgent mess off my hands.</p>
<p>happy servafes 2020, NA!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Go to sleep already,” Ritsuka groans.</p>
<p>“After I finish this page,” Jeanne Alter responds with a huff. </p>
<p>“That’s what you said 20 minutes ago.”</p>
<p>“I’m almost done! The ink just has to dry!” </p>
<p>Jeanne is hunched over the desk, focusing her utmost concentration on the task at hand. Her hand glides carefully over the paper, drawing large, swooping strokes as she completes the final touches on her heroine’s cloak. </p>
<p>Ritsuka sinks comfortably into the padded mattress, orange hair spread across the silk-lined pillow, as she pulls the blanket over the rest of her body. “Suit yourself. Stay up until dawn.”</p>
<p>Jeanne lets out a ‘tch.’ The sound of scribbling continues.</p>
<p>“Servants might not need sleep, but I heard it’s good for the imagination, and you sure seem to need a lot more of that from the sound of your constant complaining.” Ritsuka goes ignored again. </p>
<p>“Seriously, you’ll probably work better tomorrow morning. And besides, don’t you want to get in here and cuddle with me?” She pulls the blanket over her face and makes puppy dog eyes. </p>
<p>Jeanne glares at her for a few moments.</p>
<p>“Rarrgh! Fine!” she yells, throwing down her pen. “Okay, I give in.”</p>
<p>Jeanne pulls her pale arms behind her for a stretch before flicking off the switch for the desk lamp. She screws the lid back on the ink, wipes off her used nibs, and adds the completed sheet to the stack beside her. Her pink stocking falls to the floor as she begins to unbuckle her leather belts. </p>
<p>Ritsuka peeks open an eye as Jeanne strips off the rest of her swimsuit. “What,” Jeanne says, flinging her top off to the side. “Something wrong with sleeping naked? It’s hot as hell.”</p>
<p>Ritsuka just giggles. “No, not at all. Come here.” </p>
<p>Jeanne flips her long hair back after slipping on a pair of comfortable underwear and finally submits to Ritsuka’s request, yanking the blanket up and sneaking in a quick peck on her lips before crawling into bed alongside her. </p>
<p>It’s warm.</p>
<p>The heat of Jeanne’s body permeates Ritsuka’s loose t-shirt and seeps into her, filling her entire body with a warm fuzzy feeling that sets her heart alight. Jeanne was right— it is hot as hell. But she doesn’t care. It’s her warmth. The AC can work overtime if that’s what it takes to keep Jeanne beside her.</p>
<p>Jeanne flips the light switch off, causing the hotel room to fall into an inky blue. The darkness surrounding them cloaks the burning heat beneath the sheets.</p>
<p>Ritsuka wraps her arms around Jeanne’s bare torso, eliciting a little squeak from her. She nestles her head snugly in the crook of Jeanne’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“You want me to be your little spoon?” Jeanne asks with a sigh.</p>
<p>“You know you love it.”</p>
<p>Jeanne snorts. “Yeah, if it wasn’t fucking ninety-five degrees in here.” But she doesn’t budge.</p>
<p>They lay together in the silence of the night, the rhythm of their quiet breaths slightly out of sync, before Ritsuka gives in to the impulse to cup a hand around Jeanne’s breast. “I thought you wanted to sleep,” Jeanne says smugly. “What, changed your mind?”</p>
<p>“Yes, ok— I mean— no,” Ritsuka says, blushing. “You’re right, we should really sleep. We have to get up early to get as much work done as we can before Sunday.” She gives Jeanne a kiss on the cheek. “I love you. See you tomorrow.”</p>
<p>They fall asleep together, awaking the next morning as a tangled, sweaty, sticky pile of limbs. Worth it, Ritsuka thinks.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>